


Healed

by nerdyrose24



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Endgame Fixit, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crossover, Established Relationship, Flashback, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Injury, Planet Hulk, Plot Twist, Reunions, Stucky - Freeform, Time Travel, art as therapy, domestic stucky, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyrose24/pseuds/nerdyrose24
Summary: After the events of Avengers: Endgame, Bucky refuses to believe that Steve has left him, although it is a very different Steve that finds him.You don't need to have read the Planet Hulk storyline to understand this. All you need to know is that in it, Steve searches desperately for Bucky across a wartorn and dystopian alternate universe.* Update 13/07/2020: This work is now completed! *
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	1. I Found You

Bucky touched the upturned earth. This was the exact spot where Steve had disappeared hours ago now. (Get a hold of yourself Barnes, he left you!) Finally, he had given permission for Bruce to put the equipment away. Now he wouldn’t be able to come back even if he wanted to. 

He was in a kind of trance. Nothing felt real. His head was swimming. He felt numb. The funeral had long since finished and everyone had gone home; everyone except for him, and Bruce who was waiting for him back at the house. The last quinjet was parked close by but Bucky didn’t know how to fly it. For some reason, he couldn’t tear himself away from this spot. Why would Steve leave now? Where would he go? Bucky’s thoughts turned to Peggy, but didn’t she already have a family? Besides, she and Steve never had a proper relationship whereas they had during those months in Wakanda before Thanos came… 

A chill passed through him and he slowly began to stand. “Bucky?” a voice called from somewhere behind him. Bucky turned slowly to see the figure of a man silhouetted against the setting sun. The orange light was almost blinding, so he lifted a hand to shield his eyes. Stumbling, the figure moved towards him before quickening his pace to a jog almost. He was broad with sandy coloured hair wearing scraps of armour that only just qualified as clothing. 

Once he was just a few feet away, the man stopped, and cast aside a shield and a bionic arm. Blue eyes pierced his own, sharing a look of complete wonder. Bucky knew that face. “Steve?” he asked, before a hand went to the back of his head and pulled him closer while another gently brushed the hair from the side of his face. 

“I found you,” Steve gasped. Bucky stared at the ground, smiling, revelling in the attention. He came back for me, he thought to himself. A single tear slipped down Bucky’s cheek and he brought a hand up to the arm holding the side of his face. “My brother,” Steve said. Bucky chuckled, deliriously happy. He lifted his head again and noticed a healed scar slicing the vertically down Steve’s face. He traced his fingers down it gently. “I’m okay now.” Steve’s voice was watery as he pulled Bucky in for a crushing hug. They were home. 

Closing his eyes, Bucky breathed Steve in, smelling blood and sweat – the stench of battle. He frowned as he brought his hand up to the back of Steve’s head and found a long ponytail that trailed down his back. Years’ worth of hair growth, an old scar, and the strange outfit? It was enough for Bucky to pull back slightly. “What happened to you?” he said.

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s face again, his eyes soft. “I’ve been searching for you, all the way to the Mud Kingdom, where the Red King told me you were dead, but you’re not – you’re right here.” Closing the distance, Steve placed a kiss on Bucky’s forehead, allowing his lips to linger. Pushing his confusion aside, Bucky squeezed Steve's arm and savoured the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to write about Planet Hulk Stucky (especially after Endgame *sigh*). I actually have some more ideas about this, specifically about how that Steve ended up with that Bucky and how they both might feel after learning the truth


	2. I Killed This Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, don’t worry too much if you haven’t read Planet Hulk. Things will be much clearer after the next chapter which will hopefully feature Doctor Strange.

Eventually, they were making their way back toward the house against the setting sun, fingers intertwined. “So, what’s it like - living away from war?” Steve asked, casually. Bucky’s palms were sweaty. 

“It’s great,” Bucky said. He turned briefly to smile at Steve, who smiled back with eyes that were wide and glazed as he continued to stare at him. It made him even more nervous. This wasn’t his Steve, he knew, although he had no idea where he had come from or how he had got here. When this Steve found out that Bucky wasn’t who he thought he was, he would be crushed, and Bucky wasn’t ready for that. Nonetheless he knew what he had to do. 

“This place is nice,” Steve mused, sweeping his gaze away from Bucky and over their beautiful surroundings instead.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, before tugging lightly on Steve’s hand to get his attention. “Look, we need to talk to someone up at the house, alright?” 

“Sure, anyone I know?” It was a simple enough question, but the answer? 

“Uhh, I think so,” Bucky lied. 

Steve nodded as they approached the lakehouse. Luckily, Bucky could see that Bruce was still there, tinkering with the equipment and scratching his head. Possibly, he had heard the noise of Steve’s unexpected arrival while waiting in the house and had come out to investigate. He looked up from the equipment and smiled as he saw them come into view. “Ah, Captain, good to see you finally – “ 

“You!” Steve bellowed, unsheathing his axe from his ragged armour, and bounding up the wooden steps which shook with the impact. “You lied to me! What is this, huh? Is this a trick too?” he shouted as he raised the axe at Bruce, who started slowly to back away. 

“Steve!” Bucky warned. As Steve paused, he reached around, placing a hand on either of Steve’s arms, lowering them gently. He tried to pull him back gently. “He’s not who you think he is. Bruce is our friend.” He lowered his voice to speak into Steve’s ear: “It’s okay, pal. You’re safe here.” 

Arms dropping to hang limply at his sides, Steve turned to face Bucky with pleading eyes. “I killed this Hulk, Bucky. I did. I killed this Hulk.” 

“I know,” Bucky returned, rubbing Steve’s arms. Man, was Steve messed up. His appearance matched what was inside – years of unimaginable pain. Steve leaned his head forwards to rest on Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes, defeated. Bucky turned to look at Bruce, now leaning against the walls of the house, confused but understanding. “Can you help us?” Bucky said. 

“Of course. I know a guy” Bruce replied in his laid-back tone. He was still eyeing Steve as he walked. “Come to the car, we can fix this. Just, leave the axe.”


	3. You Had Better Come in

Bucky was still uncomfortable around the Avengers, even though they were Steve’s friends, and he did not want to talk to this big green guy he only met properly today. Fortunately, the Hulk seemed pretty laid back about the situation and didn’t want to talk either, aside from a quick word to say they were going to New York. 

The “car” turned out to be an ugly oversized pick-up truck which was actually quite comfortable even for a Hulk and two Super Soldiers, that is to say, as soon as Bucky took his seat up front, Steve dropped his head onto his shoulder and scooted up as close as humanly possible to him. Still sensing his unease, Bucky slipped an arm around him to hug him, glad for something to do. 

From the moment they had started driving, Steve had had a look on his face like he had just realised something and was working it all out in his head. “You keep thinking this hard, there’s gonna be steam coming out of your ears,” Bucky joked quietly. “It’s hot enough in here as it is.” Steve apparently recognised this joke Bucky used to use back in the 40s as he chuckled against him and moved closer. It was, in fact, stifling and they were driving right against the evening sun. Heat was forming white clouds on the windscreen and windows. 

“I can open a window if you want,” Dr Banner broke in, causing Steve to startle and sit upright and stare hard. It as if he forgot whose car he was in. “There’s no air-con,” Bruce added nervously. Bucky gestured his approval before turning his attention back to Steve.

“I know you’re confused, okay, but it’s alright,” Bucky soothed right into Steve’s ear as he rubbed up and down his arm. “It’s alright,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the sandy hair at the top of his head. They continued the long drive home. 

***

When Bucky woke it was night – cold, black night. Out the window, he didn’t recognise this New York; despite it being dark, he knew it wasn’t Brooklyn. Gently, he nudged Steve awake and glanced over at a yawning Bruce as he pulled the truck to a stop. “We’re here,” he announced. 

“Where?” Steve and Bucky asked in unison with tired voices. 

For a moment, Bruce looked over at them, concerned, before his expression lightened again. “You’ll see,” he said, opening the door to get out. They walked up the steps of some grand building, Steve still leaning against Bucky for support. Bruce knocked lightly on the door and they waited in silence. 

A voice began speaking before the door became ajar: “What is it? Now, it really is quite –“ Once more Steve sprang into action and lunged at the Sorcerer Supreme who swiftly stepped back out of the way, opening the door wider to allow Steve to run inside the Sanctum. 

“Steve,” Bucky called, reaching his hands out again to restrain him. Once in his hold, he asked: “You know him too?” 

Upon hearing the name, Stephen Strange cocked his head to the side and looked inquisitively at the Hulk. “Steve?” he repeated. “As in Captain America?” 

“Yeah.” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, stepping inside. “Something went a little wrong when we returned the stones.” 

Doctor Strange straightened his dressing gown and closed the door. “You had better come in.”


	4. Dinosaur?

After explaining the situation as best they could to the Sorcerer Supreme, Bucky leaned back on the sofa next to Steve and Bruce, standing off to the side, rubbed a large green hand over a suddenly pained face. “Look, I can’t help thinking this is at least partly my fault. I wanted to say something in the truck, but it didn’t seem like the right time. You’re not exactly the most approachable person either if I may say so,” Bruce lamented. 

Bucky tensed. “I could say the same about you,” he returned coldly. 

Bruce squared his shoulders as he cracked a knuckle. “Now, you’re not going to come at me with an axe too, are you?” he threatened quietly. 

There was a pregnant pause as the two stared at each other, before the Winter Soldier shook his head. What am I doing? he thought. Leaning forward on the seat, he waved a metal hand in the air. “No, it’s okay,” he dismissed, before turning towards the mysterious man who stood with their back to them, gazing out the elaborate window, motionless. “And, anyway, you can fix this, right? It’s obvious. Steve was gone too long. Something went wrong on the mission and he got lost and now he’s traumatised.” 

Steve stirred next to him. “I’m not traumatised,” he protested. 

“Yeah, buddy, you are.” Bucky placed a hand on the other’s knee and held his gaze. Turning back towards the other heroes, he concluded: “We need to know what happened to Steve, so we can help him.” 

Stephen Strange half turned from the window, once again dressed in his blue robes and red cloak after a wave of his hand. He lifted his long fingers to his lips. “What was it you said about the Red King?” he asked slowly. 

“Look, I don’t recognise anything, okay. I don’t know this mission I was supposedly sent on. All I know is, I was sent by Sheriff Strange to God Doom’s dirty work and meanwhile I was going to save Bucky who was prisoner with the Red King. When I got there, he told me Bucky was …” he paused, rubbing his hands on his legs. “So, I killed the red tyrant. And a green Hulk who was helping me knew what happened to Bucky all along. So, I killed him too.” Tears welled in his eyes. Bucky put an arm around him. “I was wondering in the desert with my dinosaur when a man appeared and threw me a half empty vial of something and told me to press a button before he vanished and, here I am.” 

“Dinosaur?” Bucky cried, pulling away. 

“Sheriff Strange,” Bruce mused. 

“It is as I feared,” said Doctor Strange, walking the long way round to reach them. “I have heard stories, whispers, nothing in writing, of an alternate dimension, a world called Battleworld. In it, there are alternate versions of everyone from our world and ruled by an evil Doctor Doom, I, uh, that is Sheriff Strange, doles out punishments and generally hands out Doom’s orders.” At this, Steve’s eyes widened, and he leaned forward eagerly and Strange continued to speak directly to him. “That man you saw was the version of yourself from this dimension. My guess is the technology failed sending our Captain America to Battleworld on accident. He then split the last Pym particle and decided to give it to you. We can only speculate as to what his motives were or where he is now.” 

Bucky froze. He was paralysed. His worst fears recognised. His Stevie was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's most of the plot out of the way. Hopefully that should clear up some confusion. Get ready for some serious fluff in the next chapter.


	5. The World Probably Shouldn't See Them Like This

The world probably shouldn’t see him like this. 

The sorcerer’s words echoed incessantly around Bucky’s head as he stood on his second nightly watch over the mountains. Which one of them had he been referring to? That long-haired mess sleeping soundly in the cabin wasn’t Captain America, it wasn’t the version of Steve Rogers the world knew, because he had left. What was so hard to understand about that? 

Bucky understood, although he hated how it made him feel. He felt depressed and worthless and ready to snap at anyone. When he thought of how he had snapped at Doctor Banner and been frosty with Doctor Strange when all they did was try to help, he felt ashamed. It was a deep-rooted shame that he had trouble shaking off. There had only ever been one guy who could help with that, and he was shutting him out. 

As soon as they had stepped through the portal to this sequestered place, Bucky had stormed off and hadn’t come back until night when he decided he could … watch, make sure the area was safe, even though he knew it was. He was stalling. He and this new Steve needed to have a conversation, when all he wanted to do was to crawl inside Steve’s big strong arms and feel loved again, like before Thanos. Bucky didn’t care that this wasn’t the exact same man because it was still Steve, and his feelings hadn’t changed. He would do anything for him. 

Except go inside. 

He sighed loudly and felt the cold night breeze blow on his face and through his hair. Looking down into the valley, he spied two bright yellow eyes piercing up through the blackness. As he stepped forward, his foot snapped a twig on the ground and the black shape scampered away into some shrubbery, afraid and alone. 

A little while later, a door lock clicked behind Bucky and he whipped around. “Bucky?” Steve’s large frame stumbled out into the night air, dressed in long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, voice croaky with lack of use. In Steve’s left hand was a thin object emitting brilliant white light – a tablet. As he neared with no intention of stopping, Bucky saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“They hurt you so much,” Steve sobbed, before throwing his arms around Bucky, allowing the tablet to drop onto the grass with a soft thud. 

Glancing to the side, Bucky saw what was plaguing Steve and placed one hand on Steve’s back to rub lightly and the other to the back of his head as he nuzzled into Bucky’s shoulder. “Come inside, please,” Steve whispered. 

“Okay,” he said. He bent down to pick up the tablet and they went inside. 

***

“The Doc said we should get to know each other’s history but googling the Winter Soldier? That’s not a good idea,” Bucky joked as they were sat in armchairs facing each other in the cabin. The lights were still off, and Steve was resting his chin on his hand. 

“You won’t talk to me,” he answered. “I mean, you’re allowed to be a little hostile after all that …” He trailed off, shaking his head. 

“Hey, I’m better now because you helped me,” said Bucky, reaching over and taking one of Steve’s hands, trying to get him to hold his gaze. 

“You helped me too,” Steve admitted, expression softening. “When things got really bad, our only purpose to fight in arenas as gladiators and I would yearn for another life at night, you always knew what to say and how to make it better.” 

“See?” Bucky said. “We ain’t so different. We’re the same people we’ve always been to each other.” Bucky took his other hand, and Steve remarked how the moonlight illuminated his face as it had through the bars of their cell in Battleworld. “No matter what dimension or world we’re in, there’s always you and me.” Steve leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, closing his eyes. Bucky in response raised a hand to Steve’s stubbled cheek and tilted his head slightly. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I plan on this fic being about 7 chapters long :)


	6. Half-True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't stand to hear Bucky be so down because he was always the positive one he looked up to back on Battleworld.

“It’s gone,” Bucky announced, waving the cut ponytail tail in his hand. 

Steve looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in years and brought a hand up to feel the cut strands of hair at the back of his neck. They were flaring out as if sighing. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had short hair, probably during the Super Soldier Program where he and Bucky fought in the war that ravaged their planet. 

They had been sharing details of their alternate lives with each other. It amazed Steve how similar their lives had been despite being in different dimensions. They really were the same people. That’s why, although he was sad that he hadn’t been able to save the Bucky from his dimension, he felt grateful to the universe for giving them both a second chance, in this other, safer world. 

He was brought away from his thoughts as Bucky leaned over to place the hair onto the side table saying: “I’m going to keep mine though.”

Catching his arm, Steve pulled him around, so that he was kneeling on the floor beside him and threaded his fingers through Bucky’s low ponytail. “You better,” he growled. As he saw Bucky smile coyly, he pressed his lips to his, before resting their heads together. “There’s been a lot to take in lately, huh?” Steve whispered. 

Bucky’s brow furrowed and brought a hand up to hold Steve’s arm in place. “I just - I can’t believe he left me,” he admitted and bit his lip nervously. “It’s like, maybe I wasn’t good enough for him.”

At this, Steve brought both hands to Bucky’s face and forced him to look up. “Don’t you dare say that. Not ever, okay,” he pleaded with him. 

Bucky shook his head and sighed and chose to stare at something in the distance. His voice was melancholic: “You don’t understand. He was distant in the days before he left. I don’t think he wanted me anymore.” 

Finding Bucky’s defeated talk unbearable, Steve dropped his hand to grip his shoulders. “That’s not true. I know how he felt after losing you, because he’s me, and I lost you.” Steve began in a hard tone which quickly softened to more of a whisper. “It’s not an easy thing to get over. And I only felt it for a few hours but he felt it for five years. That’s gotta leave a mark, Buck.”

With an unreadable gaze, Bucky finally faced him. “Then why didn’t he come back,” he stated. 

“I don’t know.” It was Steve’s turn to bow his head. 

Suddenly, Bucky thought of something. Narrowing his eyes, he probed: “What – what did he say to you?” 

“I can’t really remember much about that time,” Steve hedged. It was half-true.

“Yes, you can.” 

“I don’t know,” Steve answered in an unnaturally high tone of voice. “He told me how to get here and asked me to take care of you. Which I fully intend to do.” While taking Bucky’s metal hand and pressing it to his lips, Steve cocked a small half-smile. 

It seemed that Bucky wasn’t sure how to respond to that, just stared at the floor with an expression that flickered between pained and confused.

“Do you know why I think he told me that?” Steve tried, not really expecting an answer. He didn’t get one, but Bucky’s head snapped up at what he said next. “Because he knew he wouldn’t make it back” Steve explained. 

Eyes filled with tears. “But he also somehow knew that I needed to find you. He knew that we would complete each other.”


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art, emotions, and late night talks.

Another sleepless night had Steve up and wondering around the little house, searching for Bucky, whom he had heard get up over an hour ago himself. It was hard to know where either of them stood in this new relationship. When he looked into Bucky’s eyes, he could see that same strong love Steve had always had for him reciprocated. But Bucky thought about things way too much and he would often retreat into some insecure place in his mind, making it hard to get him to see the light. 

Today they had seen that light. As Steve walked through the living area, he passed the desk he had been drawing at earlier in the day, when the sun had been shining through the skylight above. Perfect artist’s light. 

Years of skill and technique had naturally come back to him, flowing through his, down to the fingers holding the pencil and on to the page. It felt like therapy, to sit, hunched over for a couple of hours, shaking out the cramps as a vivid memory was brought to life. When he had finished, he had sat back and smiled. 

“Woah, now that is art,” Bucky had exclaimed as he came to lean over Steve’s shoulder, his face inches from the page. “You are so amazing at this, you know that?” 

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve said shyly. 

“I’m serious. You could have made a career out of this,” he said, pulling away to squeeze Steve’s shoulder. 

“Who knows? I still might,” Steve replied with a slight laugh at their extraordinary situation. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Bucky’s expression falter a little. The future was still a touchy subject. 

“Hey, is this Devil?” Bucky cried, peering closely at the picture again. 

Steve chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Yup.” 

“He looks fierce,” Bucky mused, a hint of pride in his voice as he traced the dinosaur’s scales and sharp teeth with his metal finger. 

“Yeah he was. He would have done anything for us, and he did,” Steve said wistfully. 

“He was our brother,” Bucky realised. “We should frame this,” he resolved, carefully raising the picture, holding the corners with his fingers. “Our family,” he said quietly, turning to smile at Steve, who had smiled back twice as broadly. 

Looking at the picture again, now framed on the wall above the desk, Steve felt his heart fluttering with hope as it had earlier. Hope for his future with Bucky. It was a glimpse into the kind of domesticity he had always yearned for but had seems so far away at times and never as far as it had recently. 

Like tonight when Bucky had completely shut down after dinner. He was close to catatonic, staring into thin air with an expression on his face of deep pain and confusion. This led to neither of them being able to sleep and Steve up now trying to find him. 

Expecting him to be back on his nightly watch despite the progress they had both made in the past week, Steve was surprised to see him just sitting on the edge of the patio, staring out at the moon, which was larger and brighter than Steve had ever seen it, spread out before them. Wordlessly, he stepped outside and sat beside him, leaving a little room. With Bucky, you quite often needed to respect his personal space. 

It was another surprise when Bucky spoke, voice clear and steady, as Steve wasn’t sure his presence ad been noted at all.

“Do you ever feel like we’re the ones the universe left behind? You know, in its great cosmic plan?” said Bucky.

“You don’t believe in all that stuff,” Steve reproached. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied.

A few moments passed in silence. 

“We’re the rejects. We’re each other’s second choice.” Bucky explained ruefully. 

“Well, you’re not mine. You’re my first choice,” Steve stated forcefully. Frustrated at not getting an answer, he shifted closer before turning Bucky’s face toward him with a hand on his cheek. “Bucky, I don’t care which dimension you’re from, I love you.” 

Bucky leaned closer, rubbing his forehead against Steve’s. “I don’t know why he left, but I’m sorry that it’s hurting you. I’m not sorry that he left because I’m glad to be here with you,” Steve whispered, lips an inch away from Bucky’s face. 

Clearly at war with himself, Bucky broke away. “I can’t get over this, Steve. I can’t,” he blurted, jumping up and making for the house again. 

“Can’t or don’t want to?” Steve called, not looking back, feeling bitter and frustrated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm expecting 2 more chapters. Thanks for the continued support!


	8. Add Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Major Injury and Bucky does a little swear.
> 
> The second part of this Chapter is a flashback from just before the start of the story.

Bucky had a few problems with this new guy. New Steve. Yes, he looked like Steve, more and more like him as he softened out and took care of himself. Yes, there was still an undeniable attraction between them both. Yet some things just weren’t adding up. 

“You must have seen him?” Bucky had demanded one day. 

“It was the desert, I hadn’t eaten my vision was blurry,” came Steve’s weak reply. 

“You could see me well enough right after you transported. And you must have been able to see the tiny Pym particle?” Bucky interrogated. 

“I guess, I must’ve seen someone, but I don’t really remember,” he dismissed. 

“Bullshit!” cried Bucky. “You have an eidetic memory. Look at your damn drawing of Devil for Chrissakes! All that detail with no reference and you can’t picture the last guy you saw on your home planet?” 

“Look, I don’t think it was him, Bucky, I’m sorry,” Steve said, reaching over and placing a hand on Bucky’s knee.

Instantly Bucky recoiled from the touch, springing up and leaving the room, scowling all the while. 

***

He could remember, walking in the heat, walking for an eternity. The axe was heavy in his hand, dragging in the sand and leaving a bloody trail behind it. Devil was gone – left in search of better company, of food, shelter, and rest. Steve did none of these things, relying on his enhanced body. There was just himself and the axe. He had failed Bucky and murdered in cold blood. There was no future for him now. 

Eventually, exhaustion took over. He stumbled to his knees and, with head bowed, took in short and dry gasps of air. He was ready for the end to claim him. He had made his peace.

A shift in the sand caught his attention, eyes darting a few paces to the left, where a bright light flashed. Who else would be out in this wasteland? Lifting his head, he saw … a man? In this, a planet Hulks? 

He was tall and blond, bearing a white star on his chest. A soldier? Gazing down, he saw the dark pool gathering in the man’s abdomen, who then stumbled to the ground, not unlike he himself had done moments ago, but this man was really dying. 

The man rasped for air and tossed a vial of something over to Steve who caught it before struggling to his feet, intending to help the other guy. 

The soldier sat up and made a weak gesture with his hand. “Press … press the button,” he wheezed. “And you’ll see him again. Tell him … tell him I’m sorry and take … good care of him for me.” 

Steve barely had time to place the familiarity of this voice, before the man spasmed and disappeared in another flash of white light. 

That was what kept Steve awake at night. A memory gaining momentum with every passing day of seeing Bucky mope around their mountain home for his little guy who was too dumb not too run away from a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can confirm the next chapter will be the last! I'm so excited :)


	9. He's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Major Character Death
> 
> It's all about to get very emotional. 
> 
> I apologise in advance.

Bucky was sitting out on the patio again underneath the moonlight. He was far enough away from the harsh wilderness he knew lurked in the darkness, and sheltered by the awning and the soft light of the living room. A warm mug of cocoa was in his hands, Steve’s parting gift as he left to go to bed. 

They were going to make it. He and New Steve. Bucky was resolving to be nicer to him. After all, he had all the best bits of Steve, just with a weirder backstory, and it wasn’t either of their faults that they had ended up in a situation like this. 

Not having closure was the hard part. Bucky was beginning to think that His Steve’s disappearance was going to end up as one of those unsolved mysteries he had heard about. He needed to move on. 

Next week, the two of them were leaving the mountains to re-join civilisation, after making a statement to the public, which they were still figuring out. 

One last night to mourn Steve, to wait for him out on the porch, thinking about why he might have left. 

Suddenly, a bright light flashed close by. Paparazzi? No, not out here. Bucky stood up, placing the mug on the step and rounded the corner. 

It was semi-lit by the lamps on in the house but still hard to make out at first. A person was lying, prostrate on the ground, out of breath. As Bucky neared, keeping silent as his Winter Soldier days had trained him to, he saw the dark pool expanding across the man’s clothes. 

Bucky gasped, tucked some hair behind his ear and bent down carefully to examine the wound. 

The person’s breathing became stronger and he managed to gasp out a weak, “Hey”. 

All air left Bucky as he faced him. It was Steve. His Stevie. Still in his Captain America suit. Bleeding out in the night. Breath hitching, Bucky weakly pressed a hand against Steve’s stomach. His brief smile faded to concern. “What – what happened?” he cried. 

Steve willed his eyes to open wide as he stared at Bucky’s face, memorizing every detail – as if he could ever forget. He shifted slightly before speaking again, causing Bucky’s other hand to come and support the back of Steve’s head. Steve smiled. “Turns out I – made a lotta enemies.” He grimaced with pain. 

Still in shock and as if in a dream, Bucky mused: “I thought I’d never –“ He cut off as he surged down to capture Steve’s lips in his own, desperate. 

When they parted, Steve’s eyes were wet. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Bucky soothed him gently and they shared a quiet moment. 

With effort, Steve gulped and composed himself again. “How’s the other guy?” he said.

“He’s great, Steve. He’s amazing,” Bucky babbled, immediately understanding. “He’s you.” 

Steve nodded. “Good,” he said before reaching behind his back and pulling out half a shield. “I want you to have it,” he rasped. 

Eyes widening, Bucky shook his head violently. In response, Steve brought a hand up to the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him downwards. On Bucky’s forehead, he placed a small kiss. “I trust you,” he whispered. 

Light spilled out on the grass and a stronger voice called: “Bucky?” 

Bucky’s head snapped in that direction and saw Steve standing with his hand on the door handle. At that moment, a cold wind blew over him and the pressure on his neck was gone.

Perceiving Bucky and the broken shield beside him, Steve rushed over, pulling Bucky into his arms as he cried and cried. 

After a while, Steve leaned his head down and confessed: “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I did see him, and he was hurt. I just wanted you to be happy.” 

“It’s okay,” came Bucky’s hoarse reply, as they cradled each other in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you if you read to the end as I'm not sure if some of the middle chapters were a bit boring. It was all leading up to these last two chapters really. 
> 
> I'm so proud of myself for finishing a longer story, even if it's not perfect. 
> 
> Yes, I was inspired a little bit by the Time Traveller's Wife, which is an amazing movie I highly recommend. 
> 
> I'd like to leave the end a little bit up to your own interpretation. I like to think Bucky will give the shield to Sam, as he knows that Steve trusted his judgement, which allows our two boys to live happily ever after :) But then I'm soppy like that!


End file.
